


we'll get through it

by iwatchmarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mentions of childbirth, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Postpartum Depression, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, adopted bokuto kid, but thats just me, most mentioned relationships are minor, not actually angst, not particulary sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchmarvel/pseuds/iwatchmarvel
Summary: Then daddy plants a little seed inside mommy.  And that teeny tiny bean starts to grow into a teeny tiny baby.  And when the baby is ready, it comes forth into the world. But sometimes the tiny seed, makes the mommy flower wilt.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. and a baby was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any TV shows mentions or Haikyuu! I know I mention Dinosaur Train in chapter 2, so just a heads up!

_Then daddy plants a little seed inside mommy, and that teeny tiny bean starts to grow into a teeny tiny baby. And when the baby is ready, it comes forth into the world._

At about six weeks the embryo’s heartbeat can be detected.

At eight, it is no longer an embryo, now it is a fetus.

By the end of the second month it has developed arms, hands, feet, and toes.

And from then it goes on, it gets bigger. It gets rounder. Baby can kick, and it can squirm, until finally it’s time. Finally after hours I can hold the small infant that’s been growing inside my tummy for nearly a year. 

_“Okay! I need you to give me one BIG push Kenma-san.”_

I pushed, and it hurt. A lot.

I'm half positive I screamed. I do know that Kuroo was there. I remember squeezing his hand too tight, and looking up at him too many times. I kept telling him that I couldn't, that it was the worst pain I've ever experienced. I kept apologizing for not being able to, but he kept smiling, trying to put on a facade of calm. He whispered encouraging words just for me. 

So I kept pushing. 

I pushed until the baby, our baby, was finally out. 

He cried, he cried a lot. He cried when he was first introduced to the world. He cried when the doctors cleaned him, and when they cut his umbilical cord. He cried until he stopped.

I was the first to hold him. He was handed to me nearly fifteen minutes after I pushed. 

I think I cried too, I know Kuroo did. He was very happy. I was very tired.

I held my baby gently, I thought that even breathing in his direction would make him shatter to pieces. I was scared, I was tired, and I was supposed to be happy, and overjoyed. I think I felt a little sad. 

The nurses told me he was hungry. It was awkward, but they told me the basics in breastfeeding.

My baby ate.

I looked up at Kuroo for the millionth time. He was looking at me. 

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_ I was exhausted, and it came out as a whisper.

_"Everything."_

He later told me I looked distant, as if I were in some far away place only I could see. 

I fell asleep with our son in my arms. I wouldn't let go of him, and Kuroo only got to first carry him the following day. 

_"Hello Kenma-san..oh, she's-"_

_"He's"_

_"He's asleep. I just wanted to ask some quick questions."_

Kuroo answered the young nurse's questions.

For the next day or so I stayed in the hospital. Apparently I had to wait for the anesthetics to wear off.

Tetsuro came and went frequently. He was telling our family and friends that he'd become a proud father. 

I wanted to name him Daiki, for our first born.

My fiance, Kuroo, wanted to name him Tetsuro-mini.

We agreed on Ame.

After two days we were able to return to our small apartment not too far from where we were. 

We didn't have a car, and Kuroo didn't want to take our newborn anywhere near public transportation.

Tsukishima ended up driving us home. Tetsuro's first pick was Bokuto. I told him I'm not getting in the car with Bokuto behind the wheel.

_"Congratulations."_

_"Tsukki! Thanks!"_

_"Thank you."_

Kuroo helped me get the baby carrier/car seat into the back seat. Kuroo rode up front, I stayed with Ame.

Once home we thanked Tsukishima for driving us, Kuroo said he should come visit from time to time. 

It was around noon, and we brought out the crib that was in the corner of our room. We prepared it with blankets.

Ame began to scream.

_"Maybe he's hungry, kitten."_

_"I'll feed him."_

He was hungry. I took him to another room and tried to remember what the nurse said about breastfeeding. 

I watched as my baby ate. But things weren't right.

He was so perfect, we were so happy when I was expecting. Kuroo was happy, I was supposed to be too.

Yet, I wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> have a nice day!!
> 
> ((also chapters might be like a week apart))


	2. barbecue/meet the baby everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Bokutos arranged a barbecue. And because they were our bros -Kuroo's phrasing- we had to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up!! slight language!!
> 
> ((also a big thanks to my beta reader <3))

We survived the first week.

Ame napped at least six times a day, with only about an hour in between. The doctor said he should eat every two to three hours, the same went for diaper changing. 

The first couple days at home were rough. 

Ame cried during the night. I checked on him a little less than Kuroo did.

Breastfeeding still had me emotional almost to the point of crying.

And all our friends and family wanted to visit.

We were still getting accustomed to having a baby to look after.

In the end, the Bokutos arranged a barbecue and because they were ‘our bros’ -Kuroo's phrasing- we had to go.

He and I brought our son with us, obviously. 

We took a taxi to their house.

Keiji and Koutarou live in the suburbs. We went to their wedding a few years back, it was held in their backyard because they couldn't find a venue they especially liked.

It was a small house, but it had a big yard.

Kuroo rang the doorbell.

I followed with the carrier.

Koutarou answered the door.

I guess Ame just happened to be born during one of his breaks from being a volleyball super-star. 

_"Bro! Bokuto!"_

_"Bro! Kuroo!"_

He let us inside where Keiji greeted us.

_"Hello Kuroo-san,-"_

He dropped the 'pain-in-the-ass' part after college.

_"-hello, Kenma-san."_

_"Bro! Other Bokuto!"_

Tetsuro insisted on calling him after he learned Keiji had taken the Bokuto last name.

_"Hey, thanks for inviting us."_

I thanked them even though they invited us every time they held some sort of get together.

_"Anytime. Congratulations on the new addition to the family."_

_"Thank you!"_

I replayed the last part in my head before I responded. New addition...

_"Yeah.."_

_"UNCLE KUROOOOOO!!!"_

I'd forgotten about the seven year old they had adopted last year.

_"Tomoe-chan! Have you gotten taller?"_

I hadn't actually seen her in person before now. Kuroo babysat her once, I was at my parents house.

_"Yuh-huh! Dad said three whole inches!"_

They got into some sort of mischief and now Tetsuro's not allowed to babysit her alone anymore.

_"Whoa! At this point you'll be able to reach the cookies without anyone's help!"_

_"Shima-kun says cookies give you cabi-cavet-they're bad for your teeth."_

Apparently Tsukishima does all the babysitting now.

_"Don't listen to Tsukki, cookies rock."_

_"Tetsuro, stop encouraging her."_

Tomoe looked at me, expressionless at first, then she gasped really loud.

_"AUNTIE KENMA!"_

I flinched at the word 'auntie'.

Everyone was just sort of quiet and glanced between me and the second grader. 

I opened my mouth to say something, I didn't exactly know what.

_"..."_

I ended up saying nothing, due to my being rescued by Keiji.

_"Sweetie, he's you_ _Uncle_ _Kenma."_

_"Oh, he has long hair!"_

It was kind of awkward, I felt uncomfortable.

Ame to the rescue.

I tried to calm him down.

_"I'm going to feed him."_

Kuroo agreed, then asked if they had a spare room.

Koutarou led us to the guest room, apologizing once for Tomoe. I didn't want him to press the subject, luckily he didn't intend to. 

He instead asked us about the engagement. 

_"When's the wedding?"_

I shrugged. 

_"We haven't really thought about it. It's been like two years, maybe in a couple more."_

Tetsuro nodded in agreement.

_"Do you know where it's gonna be? Like, the venue and stuff?"_

_"It'll be in my bro's front yard since you already took the back!"_

That made Bokuto laugh.

_"Ooh! What about Ame-chan? How's life been with a little baby?"_

_"Hanging in there."_

_"I make very cute babies."_

Kuroo's response made Bokuto laugh again, and made me slightly flustered.

The guest room was empty except for a bed, a desk, and a closet.

I nursed Ame.

Tetsuro was getting the diaper changing things.

As our baby ate the feeling of sadness returned. 

I felt guilty.

I wanted to be happy.

This was all wrong.

Tetsuro was still looking for the baby powder. I did pack it, he's just not looking in the right place.

Baby and burp cloth were on my shoulder. I gave Ame a few gentle pats.

I began to pace the room. It usually took a minute.

I gave him more pats.

It was starting to get frustrating. I couldn't burp Ame. It was annoying and kind of scary. How? I was irritated with a fucking baby. 

I handed him over to Tetsuro in defeat.

The guest bed was soft. I sat there with my head in my hands.

Feeling as pathetic as ever.

_"Kitten?"_

_"Sorry"_

I wondered what I was apologizing for. Having a tantrum probably.

Once Ame was burped and changed we joined the others outside.

The first to talk to me was Suga.

_"Hey! Congrats!"_

_"Thanks Suga."_

He married Daichi a couple years ago. I remember it was the year before Kuroo proposed.

_"Ame right? He looks like you!"_

_"You think so?"_

Even though his last name is technically Sawamura, whenever we call him that he insists that ‘Suga is fine.’

No one had a problem with it, I guess we were used to calling him that anyways.

_"Definitely, he's got Kuroo's hair though. Do you think I can hold him?"_

He's got a soft spot for kids, everyone knows it. Hence his job as an elementary teacher.

_"Um yeah, just be careful and make sure to support his head and back."_

Suga was gentle. Just as he always is.

_"Hi there little guy!"_

I don't get why people talk to babies in high pitched voices.

Suga struck up some more conversation. He gave some advice on parenting.

I guess working with kids under the age of ten has its perks.

We went to get drinks.

I just got some sort of soda that was too sweet and too fizzy.

Suga got red wine. 

That's when I got Ame back, I think Suga didn't want him to smell of fermented grapes.

He was a nice guy to talk to, I reminded myself to keep in contact with him.

_"Kenma! Wow, Ame's a cute baby."_

I knew Hinata was coming around for the weekend. It was nice to have him there.

_"Hey Shoyo, thank you."_

He most probably came with Kageyama, or for Kageyama.

_"I was going to go visit you in the hospital but my flight got rescheduled."_

They haven't actually said anything about dating, but they also aren't as slick as they think they are.

_"That's right you went to visit Nishinoya in Italy?"_

_"Greece! You were close."_

_"Mm, how was the stay?"_

Hinata went on about how he had a game there and how Nishinoya attended. They had agreed to meet the day after and did a bunch of stuff together.

_"I hadn't seen him in while, it was so fun! The food there is ridiculously good."_

_"Kuroo and I went to some Greek place once. I didn't particularly like it."_

_"I mean, I can't speak for all the food. I only stayed there a couple days."_

He caught me up on what to see and where to go if I ever went. Eventually though the topic of babies came up.

_"How old is he again?"_

_"Roughley a week."_

_"Aw! Can I carry him?"_

I accepted the fact I was going to get that question a lot.

_"Yeah, just support the head and back. And be careful."_

_"Okay. Wow he's really light."_

Hinata had Ame cradled against his chest. It was kind of heart warming.

_"He weighed a little bit less than most newborns. But we were told not to worry unless he doesn't gain any weight."_

_“Oh. That reminds me, I got you something!”_

I was going to tell him it was okay. That we had everything we needed from the baby shower, but he already placed Ame back in my arms and ran off to my left somewhere.

Shoyo had gotten a music box.

It was made with pinewood, and inside was a tiny cat figurine that spun around to a shortened version of Clair de Lune when you opened it. 

_“I wasn’t able to make it to your baby party so I thought I’d give you something now.”_

The gift made me smile. I think my eyes welled up a bit, maybe I was still emotional after giving birth.

_“Thanks, it’s so pretty.”_

_“So you mean you like it?”_

_“A lot.”_

The perfect way to tell someone you appreciate them is a wailing baby.

Always.

_“Ahh! Is he okay?”_

I frowned.

_“He should be. Sorry, um if you’d excuse us.”_

_“It’s fine!”_

I found Kuroo with Bokuto, they were tending to the meat on the grill.

He turned his head when Ame’s cries were in earshot. He looked worried, I think it was either Ame’s cries or my facial expression. Or both.

_“What happened?”_

_“Not sure. Do you know where the bag is?”_

_“In the room. Do you want me to take care of him for a bit?”_

I knew the answer. It was yes. I was stressed, and I wanted a break. But I felt so callous to just say ‘yes please!’. What kind of parent just hands over their baby like that?

I had to remind myself that he was Ame’s other parent, and it would be cruel if I refused.

_“Is that okay?”_

Kuroo gave me a smirk I knew too well.

_“I’m his dad too, Kenma. Remember? I helped make him.”_

Lord give me patience. 

I gave him an eye-roll. I felt immature about it afterward.

I wordlessly went into the house with the diaper bag. It was in the room, as Kuroo said, along with the carrier/car seat. 

The binkie I was looking for was in the front pocket. Once it was situated in his mouth he was quiet.

A few rounds around the room and he was already droopy-eyed.

By the time I was outside again, Ame was already asleep.

_“Kitten is everything alright?”_

Kuroo was the first to spot me.

_“I think he was just tired. He’s sleeping now.”_

_“Mm. Well, the food’s ready.”_

With a peck on his cheek, I asked if he’d get me something to eat.

He nodded and returned the kiss.

Keiji and Koutarou had two plastic fold-up tables set up in the backyard. 

I found a seat next to an older woman who had Koutarou’s face. 

Judging by the fact that Tomoe often ran up to her screaming ‘Nana! Nana!’ I guessed the woman was Bokuto’s mother.

Tetsuro sat down at my other side.

_“Bon appetit.”_

_“Thanks.”_

Then I realized that my hands were occupied with a sleeping infant.

_“Tetsu, do you know if you could get me his carrier? I’d like to eat with both hands.”_

_“Just hand him over, I’ll take care of him for a minute. You just enjoy your food.”_

I let my eyes wander around. I think I was looking for Shoyo. There were a lot of people surrounding Suga and his husband, Daichi. 

They were all looking at his phone and waving. A video-call probably.

_“Kenma! Hey!”_

_“Shoyo. Do you know what’s going on over there?”_

I waved in the general direction of the crowd.

To which Shoyo nodded his head.

_“It’s a call with Kiyoko-san and Tanaka. I think Yachi and her girlfriend are on too.”_

_“Ah.”_

He took Kuroo’s seat and we spent more time chatting.

I think an hour had passed, Hinata had already gotten up and left and I was still picking at my food. I had more of an appetite than before pregnancy, but it wasn’t that big of an increase.

I decided I was full, and if I was hungry later I would have wine.

Once done discarding my plate I checked the time. I made a mental note to check on Ame in half an hour.

In the meantime, I sat back down to try and level up in my game.

_“Uncle Kenma.”_

Tomoe tugged at my shirt.

Why do kids have to be so fucking adorable?

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Ame-chan is stinky. Shima said to get you.”_

I followed the second-grader to where Tsukishima was sitting.

Why he had my baby, I had no idea.

_“Shima-kun! I got Uncle Kenma!”_

He looked up from the small child he had awkwardly placed on his lap. How Yamaguchi put up with dating this guy, I also had no idea.

_“Hi, I believe this is your baby.”_

_“Yes, thank you-”_

I gently placed Ame on my shoulder.

_ “Um how did you end up with him? I clearly remember him being with Tetsuro.” _

He gave a half hearted shrug.

_ “They say what goes around comes around. I guess that goes for babies too.” _

Tomoe gave a better explanation.

_ “Papa came here and said-” _

She made a deep voice. I think she was trying to imitate Bokuto.

_ “-’Hold the Bro Jr. for a minute’ so we did. Then Ame-chan got stinky and ruined the Dinosaur Train quiz Shima was giving me.” _

I’m pretty sure I laughed at the last part.

_ “Bro Jr.?” _

That question was ignored.

_ “Right, have fun with your Dinosaur Train quiz.” _

I couldn’t help myself.

Ame was changed in the room. It was only when I got out I realized how many people had left.

Hinata, Kageyama, the woman from earlier was also nowhere to be seen.

The remaining people were Kuroo and I, Suga (Daichi had gone home, Suga insisted on staying), Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and people whom I assumed were relatives.

I checked on Kuroo. He was with Koutarou, as expected. 

Suga and Yamaguchi were talking a few feet away. I walked over.

The topic was briefly changed to Ame.

_ “Hi Kenma-san, hello there Ame-chan! He’s such a cutie!’ _

_ “Thank you Yamaguchi. You wanna hold him?” _

_ “Okay!” _

I nodded and gave him the support-the-back-and-shoulders speech.

They returned to the past topic.

_ “So are you guys going to buy a whole new place or are you moving into Tsukishima’s apartment?” _

_ “Hold on, what’s happening? You’re moving in with Tsukishima?” _

Yamagichi tilted his head side to side in a ‘kind of’ motion.

_ “It’s just a thought. We don’t have any of the specifics down yet, but yeah I’d prefer we get somewhere that works for both of us.” _

Suga and I both nodded.

_ “Which museum does he work at again?” _

_ “Tsukki? Oh, it’s in the town over.” _

By the time Suga said good-bye, the sky was a pinkish colour and you couldn’t see the sun over the trees. 

I got up to tell Kuroo that we should get going too, forgetting that Yamagichi was still holding Ame.

Yamaguchi did remember so he had little choice but to follow me.

_ “Kuroo, you ready to go?” _

I think he was still laughing, but he said we’d leave in a minute.

Yamaguchi had gone over to where Keiji, Tsukishima and Tomoe were drinking juice-boxes. So I decided to join them. 

Tomoe didn't look like she was drinking hers, she jst looked like she was making extreme hand motions. 

Keiji offered me a juice-box, I denied and said something like 'I'm going to have wine.'

I think the docotor said that one glass was okay.

Aparently Tomoe was drinking her juice and when she was done she decided to talk to me.

_ "Uncle Kenma, do you watch Dinosaur Train?" _

_ "No." _

_ "You should, it's really good. Shima let's me watch it after I take a bath." _

_ "Do you babysit aften Tsukishima?" _

_ "Every few weeks, mostly on Fridays." _

Tomoe gave exagerated nods.

_ "Yeah! Sometimes Yamaguchi comes over and we'll play games, and puzzles, and, and-" _

I spent the rest of my time listening to Tomoe talk about puzzles, and turtles,and whatever else crossed her seven year old mind. It was a one sided conversation, we nodded and agreed when necessary though. I learned what Dinosaur Train was, it's exactly what it sounds like. 

When Kuroo and I left, the stars were starting to appear in the sky. 

Keiji drove us home, I sat in the back because Ame needed to be fed. 

I was tired, I don't remember if I fell asleep in the car or if I just went straight to bed when we got inside.

But I remember leaving Ame with Kuroo, I'd had enough of babies for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I apologize for the odd ending, I didn't want to end it with 'then we went home and I went to sleep' but I guess it ended like that anyway ;-;
> 
> Have a nice day!! :D


	3. sick days/KuroKen watches 'Don't Breathe' for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it normal for newborns to cry all night? I didn't think so.  
> I remember him not wanting to eat. Maybe he was sick?
> 
> "Tetsuro, maybe we should take him to a doctor. Do you think he's sick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to my beta reader!!
> 
> and sorry for taking for-effing-ever to write this chapter  
> <3<3
> 
> also this is partially about Ame being sick, but idk what it turned out to be so hehe sorry for the weird title

Ame couldn't sleep.

Was it normal for newborns to cry all night? I didn't think so.

I remember him not wanting to eat. Maybe he was sick?

Another cry came from the crib, and I think I groaned.

_"Kitten, it's your turn."_

I wasn't particularly happy, but he was my son. I couldn't just not go. 

_"Tetsuro, maybe we should take him to a doctor. Do you think he's sick?"_

_"Mm. Dunno."_

I checked the time, it was around four in the morning, then walked over to the crib on the other side of our room.

I was honestly fed up with this kid's crying. 

I was able to calm him down. But he was still whimpering, and was it me or did he feel kind of warm?

_"Hey, where do we keep the thermometers?"_

_"In the bathroom?"_

They were in the medicine cabinet.

I looked up how to take a baby's temperature. Through the armpit. 

**BEEP.**

The exact tempurature, I don't remember. I know it was a fever tempurature, though. I also know I was in less of a freak-out than I should've been.

I changed his diaper, and I tried feeding him. Key word 'tried'. 

Kuroo asked me the temperature, to which I threw the thermometer at him in response. 

_"Kitten, it's too early to be throwing things."_

I apologized because, one, the thermometer must have hit his head and, I wasn't aiming to do that. Two, I was acting like a brat. 

I heard him turn on the lamp on the bedside table. He went silent, a very obvious sign that he's gone into a panic. 

_"I'm-I'll call for an appointment tomorrow. Sound good? And, I'll try to come home earlier."_

I nodded and brought Ame to his crib, now that he was finally asleep. Kuroo was still tense, and his eyebrows were knitted in some sort of concentration. 

I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

_"Hey. Let's go to sleep."_

He nodded, and we got comfortable. It’s nice living with someone else, the bed is always warm. 

I wasn’t too sure if he was still worrying (he was, obviously, I don’t know why I thought he wouldn’t be) so I pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head.

_“It’s gonna be fine.”_ I hoped.

I got another nod. 

_“...”_

_“M’night kitten.”_

_“Goodnight Tetsuro.”_

  
  
  
  


Ame cried a few more times through the night. He was getting better, not too much but his fever was going down little by little. By morning it wasn’t bad, and I was a lot closer to normal temperature.

As Kuroo said, he scheduled for Ame to see the doctor. The appointment was at noon, or a little later..one-ish?

Tetsuro had woken up before me and made coffee. He left a note on the fridge telling me when I should head to the pediatrician. It reminded me of when I first moved in, it was a very cute morning. 

In retrospect, Ame wasn’t a fussy baby. He usually only cried when he was hungry or if he was in pain (I supposed, I didn’t have clear evidence). But sick Ame was very...different?

He did eat some, but not as much as usual. And he was warm all the time, and he would cry more because he was congested. I guess besides that it was normal. 

I spent most of the time thinking about how I haven’t uploaded a video in almost a month.

I called Suga. He attempted to help, but he didn’t have much if any experience with babies. 

The thought of not uploading kept bugging me so I streamed for like twenty minutes. I’m pretty sure I disappointed most fans. 

I don’t know what it was about that day but I was struck with some sort of lethargy and I just layed on the couch most of the time. Ame was either laying on my chest or in his crib with the baby monitor on. 

My alarm went off, signaling that there were forty minutes left until one o’clock. I just let it ring out. 

Whimpering came from the monitor, so I had to drag myself to the bedroom. Ame ate, and I changed him. I also used those suction cup things to clear out his sinuses. 

I checked my phone, I had two new messages from my fiance. 

12:15 PM

 **Kuroo:** the appointment is in an hour! Don’t forget!

 **Kuroo:** how’s Ame doing? 

12:43 PM

**Me:** he’s ok, i just fed him

**Kuroo:** That’s good. Does he still have a fever?

**Me:** no, just a really stuffy nose

**Kuroo:** k

 **Kuroo:** I’ll be back as soon as possible. ❤

**Me:** ❤

  
  


The pediatric center wasn’t very crowded. There were maybe...four other people in there (not including myself or Ame). When we were called in, the doctor diagnosed him with a cold. She gave me some saline drops to use along with the suction bulb. She also said to give him lots of fluids, and that it’s recommended to use a humidifier. 

On my way back I stopped by the pharmacy hoping they had a humidifier. They didn’t, but I took the chance to buy anything I needed. 

Apparently I needed another coconut scented candle. 

I got more texts from Kuroo. 

  
  


13:57 PM

**Kuroo:** did you go to the doctor?

**Me:** yes. 

**Kuroo:** what did they say?

**Me:** Ame has a cold

 **Me:** do we have a humidifier? 

**Kuroo:** no? 

**Kuroo:** actually, idk.

 **Kuroo:** did you eat lunch yet?

**Me:** no

 **Me:** I’m on my way home from the doctor

**Kuroo:** ok

 **Kuroo:** eat something when you get home

**Me:** yep

I got a call from Inuoka later that day. Which was somewhat nice, I haven’t talked to him in a very long time. 

He told me he was cleaning out his contacts and he came across my number and decided to call because it’s been a while.

_“Oh yeah, you must have had the baby already right?”_

  
  


_“We’ve had him for like a month already.”_

  
  


_“Woah! This is super late but congratulations!”_

  
  


_“Yeah, um thank you. So anything going on with you?”_

  
  


_“Same old, same old”_

He was pretty chipper. We talked for an hour. Inuoka is a very open person when it comes to friends, he will talk about anything. I told him that I haven’t had lunch yet, so he gave me an ‘it was nice talking to you’ and we said our goodbyes. 

I don’t remember if I ate or not. 

Tetsuro usually gets home from work at around seven-seven thirty. At five o’clock I did the laundry. Five thirty, I took a nap with Ame. I woke up at around eight. 

There were sounds coming from the hallway closet. We used it mostly for coats, but we had boxes of sorts in there too.

_“Tetsuro?”_

_“Over here.”_

_“What’re you doing?”_

He was in the closet, taking boxes out and going through them. He had the baby monitor on the side.

  
  


_“You needed a humidifier?”_

  
  


I nodded and squatted down to help him look. 

We took the chance to clean out everything in there. 

We ended up with twelve empty cardboard boxes, they were mostly filled with hats and scarves for winter. There was one that was just filled entirely of books we didn’t unpack when we moved in together. I found a photo album. Kuroo said we’d look at it later if I wanted to. 

I did want to. 

Kuroo found a small humidifier (or we think it’s a humidifier). It's most probably an essential oil diffuser. He used to live with a roommate who was really into aromatherapy, he must have packed it by accident.

We laughed over the fact he stole it like five years ago, by accident no less. 

It worked like a humidifier, so we used it like one.

  
  


_“Inuoka called earlier.”_

  
  


_“Oh? How is he? Man, it’s been so long.”_

  
  


_“Yeah, from what he’s told me, he seems to be fine. He has to get his wisdom teeth removed though.”_

  
  


_“How does that even come up in a conversation?”_

I shrugged and continued to go through boxes, I don’t know what I was trying to find, maybe another photo album. Maybe to see if Kuroo took anything else accidentally. Whatever I was trying to look for, I didn’t find. The rest of the boxes just had random junk that we either planned to throw out or just didn’t unpack.

Soon enough the boxes were cleared, and we were left with an empty hallway. 

I picked up the photo album and pulled Kuroo to the couch.

I opened the first picture. It was the entire volleyball club from when we attended Nekoma. We were lined up, but I don’t think many of us were paying attention to the picture. I blinked, so my eyes were closed (once I saw it I quickly went to the next picture, nothing is worse than blinking during a team photo). 

The album was all out of order, so there would be high school pictures then childhood pictures, there were a couple of Kuroo’s baby pictures. There was one photo which was taken when I was in a mid-laugh.

That one was Tetsuro’s favorite, he said he was gonna frame it. We didn’t have any empty frames at the moment, so he just left it in the album.

I liked the picture because you could see the “humidifier” in the background.

We found two pictures of the Bokuto wedding. I’d forgotten that Keiji had worn a wedding dress. It was a beautiful off white, with a leaf pattern around the waist. He also had a short veil. He looked so happy.

_“Hey Kitten?”_

  
  


_“Hm?”_

  
  


_“Will you wear a wedding dress?”_

  
  
  


_“I dunno, probably not, but it’s not we’re gonna get married tomorrow.”_

  
  


We also had a picture of Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding. We had something that day, but Tora sent us pictures, I guess we printed them out.

It was a humorous sight really, Kiyoko looked lovely in her wedding dress. Tanaka looked happy to be in a wedding dress as well. 

_“It was probably a competition to see who wore it better, it’s the same model dress.”_

  
  


_“YOU’RE RIGHT! WHAT?!”_

  
  


_“Tetsuro you’re so loud.”_

  
  


_“It’s Tanaka in a wedding dress! He was practically Karasuno’s Tora! Can you imagine Tora in a wedding dress?!”_

  
  


_“Sad fact is that he’d probably wear one for the same reason.”_

We sat there for a while longer. It was comfortable, sort of reminded me of our 'lazy days' in college. We would play a movie that eventually just became background music, a bowl of popcorn, or any other snacks we had fished up on the coffee table. I remember trying to get as close to Kuroo as possible. 

His scent would ground me on bad days.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed harder against his side until the edge of the closed photo album was digging into my thigh. 

The feeling of familiarity washed over me, almost like when you step into a warm shower.

His scent would ground me on bad days.

I guess it still does.

_"Aw, you love me."_

_"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."_

There was static wailing, muffled by the piles of cushions it was buried under. We had been sitting on the baby monitor.

Tetsuro fished it out from under his right thigh. 

_"Do you want me to go get him? You seem..stressed."_

_"You go. I'm just a little bit tired."_

_"I told you to go to sleep early! See, karma's a bitch."_

_" You're a bitch."_

It was all playful banter, familiar and comforting.

_"The baddest."_

Yes, this was the man I wanted to marry.

He got up and stretched his legs, then walked down the hall to our room, where Ame was crying.

I sat on the couch alone for the few minutes that Kuroo was gone.

When he came back, he was cooing at the baby in his arms. Kuroo did this often, bond with the baby that is. He would spend all of his free time speaking gibberish to Ame, or just taking care of him in general. I mean, yeah I took care of my son but I always found it difficult to..bond I guess. I would never tell Tetsuro though, I'd rather die than have him think that I didn't want to have Ame. 

_"Kittenn~, did you eat dinner yet?"_

_"No, 'm not hungry."_

_"Well you have to eat something, you can't just no eat."_

_"I could, for three weeks. Then I'd die."_

_"Not on my watch."_

_"Who says I'm on your watch?"_

_"Hey remember when I left on a three-day business trip and you were literally living off Red Bull?"_

_"How did you even find out?"_

_"Keiji."_

_"Fuck him."_

_"One, you don't mean that. Two, that's Koutarou's job."_

_"Okay, that's gross. Fuck you too."_

_"I mean if you insist."_

I smirked and told him to stop acting like a horny fifteen-year-old. He snarked something back. It quickly escalated into an Insult Tournament™ (something we've been doing since middle school, we'll come up with insults and whoever comes up with the grossest and/or funniest insult wins)

_"Fucking..Twat Hammer!"_

_"Unloved-gelded-gimp-bitch"_

_"Harsh Kenma! Ugh, you win."_

I told him that now I have to choose the movie we were going to watch (even though we really hadn't said anything about watching a movie), and he faked a pout (I knew he really didn't care because Kuro never pouts). So I looked through the horror section on Netflix, and found this one film called 'Don't Breathe'. 

The cover was interesting enough, and the trailer gave me chills. 

I hit play and went to the kitchen to grab some tortilla chips that have been sitting there for almost a week.

It was about this girl, Rocky, who was apparently trying to move to California with her sister or something. She looted people's houses for money and she finds out about this one guy, a war veteran, who supposedly has a butt load of cash in his house. 

We first see the veteran when they're scoping out the neighborhood, he gives me a bad vibe almost instantly.

_"He's blind."_

_"Good job Tetsuro, you have excellent observation skills."_

_"No, no, just that this should be easy right? Like the guy can't see."_

_"Mm. No, I don't think so, this guy is...different."_

_"How??"_

_"It's my first time seeing it too, how am I supposed to know?!"_

As we progress into the film, my observation turns out to be true. He's no ordinary blind guy. 

We get to The Scene (capitalization required) that made Kuroo gag and get up and go to bed early. Wimp, I stayed until the end.

(Though I wish I hadn't)

(10/10 for scary though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much dialogue -_-|| is that good or bad? Also, I watch 'Don't Breathe' a while back, and IDK why I brought it up in this chapter. ugh it's super late I know, and I should probably try and update more (i WILL try i WILL try i WILL try Kuroo: you sound like you're trying to convince yourself Kenma: that's sad)
> 
> also ask questions!! (if you want) IDK I think i need motivation so (if you want) ask kenma, Kuroo, or I questions in the comments


	4. holiday extra not actually part of the plot but yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, he insists that we visit them for at least the holidays. They don’t live far, but Kuroo is a natural-born worry-bug (though he hides it well). We visit his family for Christmas, then before New Year, I leave early and go visit my parents separately. Though, this year I don't think I’ll be able to see them in person, which sucks because they were very excited to see how big the baby was getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something to keep in mind, this takes place before they have the baby so, apologies for that ||-_-

It was Christmas Eve, a particularly busy time for us. Kuroo was always big on holidays. He had insisted that I stay put because my baby bump was steadily getting bigger, which worked out fine for me. I’m just about finished with this one game, but there are bonus levels which are a bit of a pain.

There’s a yelp, then a thump, and then all the pots in the kitchen come crashing down.

I’m not completely heartless, so I make my way over and frown. Kuroo must have unleashed hell or something because all of the contents from the top cupboard are on top of him. And not everything is in one piece.

“We just moved in, try not to destroy the place. Are you okay?”

“Ouch, yeah I should be fine.”

I offered my hand to help him up, but he declined and used the counter.

“Honestly Kuroo, I’m not helpless.”

“Yeah but-”

This was a topic we’ve been over several times, and I didn’t feel like getting into another argument about it. Tetsuro is almost too overprotective for his own good, and yes I understand my limits, but it gets annoying with him constantly reminding me.

I changed the topic, we had more important things pending.

“, You had plans to visit your parents right? At what time do we have to leave?”

“I-Yeah, they want us to be there by dinner.”

I checked the clock, it was around six in the afternoon.

“Then we should get going, also I want to drop off Christmas presents for Shouyou and Natsu.”

“I’m going to clean this up first-”

“I’ll help, it’ll make things go faster.”

He hesitated for a moment. I ignored this and got right to setting the in-tact pots on the counter. This seemed to get Kuroo back in motion, he got the broom and began to sweep up the broken bits of glass and plastic.

I set a pot down, then let out a weird squeak.

“Kenma, are you okay?”

I brushed him off and went to sit down.

“Kenma?”

“I’m fine!”

The irritation in my voice startled both of us. I wasn’t too mad at him, I guess the whole pregnancy had been a bit difficult for me to start with. It sort of reminded me of what I wasn’t, biologically anyway, and now more than ever with the increasing size of the baby bump. With the mood swings being confusing and so out of character, all in all, it was rough.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between us.

“The baby.”

This got Kuroo’s attention.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing, he’s just..moving that’s all.”

“Moving..can I feel?”

I shook my head.

“No, it's too soft to feel from the outside.”

There was another period of silence, except this one has a more gentle air to it.  
Tetsuro gave me one of his reassuring smiles, the one that told me I was okay.

“Right, so you had presents?”

* * *

DING! DONG!

We waited outside of D3, Shouyo’s place. The three gift bags were in my left hand and my right was laid gently on my tummy.

“Kenma!”

Shouyou was standing in the doorway, smiling as bright as ever.

“Hey, happy holidays. We can’t stay long, but we brought a little something.”

“Ah! Gifts! I have something for you too, they’re right around here..”

And with that, he disappeared into the apartment.

I was glad we even caught him here, he was usually so busy with his volleyball career. But when he did come home during off seasons or holidays, he usually went home to Miyagi to stay with his mother and his little sister

When he comes back, he’s holding a blue gift bag and a box wrapped in silver paper.

“Okay, okay, I know you said not to get anything for you guys before the baby shower, but it was on sale and just too perfect! And then this is a lamp thingy-or you’ll see when you open it.”

As usual, Shouyou was getting overexcited about something minor.

Kuroo says that I gave him a fond smile, he says it’s my ‘Shouyou smile’ one I supposedly use only on Shouyou. I say I do no such thing.

“Thank you, um I got Natsu and your mom something as well. The gifts are labeled.”

Hinata’s smile got even wider if that was even possible.

“You’re the best! Ahh, I’m on a bit of a tight schedule, because we had plans to-”  
“It’s okay, us too.”

Not to sound rude but, Hinata tends to go on a bit of a ramble once he gets to explaining things. And Kuroo (believe it or not) is picky about being punctual. So, he is prone to be annoyed about wasting time

Shouyou gave us one last toothy grin before saying goodbye.

We headed off to the elevator.

“That kid is a living exclamation mark.”

“Kid? Tetsuro he’s only a few years younger than you are. You’re making yourself seem old.”

“Okay then, that man is a living exclamation mark.”

I gave Kuroo a well-earned eye roll.

We called a cab and got in. At three months till my due date, I had to shift around a bit to get comfortable. Kuroo, seeing this, got in the backseat with me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn’t tell whether I should be annoyed he’s being overprotective again or relieved because I’d much prefer him here with me.

When in doubt, be annoyed.

“God, Kuroo. You’re so obsessive.”

I think he could tell I didn’t mean it by the way I leaned into his touch.

* * *

Kuroo’s parents still live in the apartment complex Tetsuro and I grew up in. It gave me a bit of nostalgia, honestly. Tetsuro seemed happy to be back though. He seems to have an endless memory capacity because as we approached his parent’s building he kept pointing at things going ‘Remember when..’ or ‘This was where..’.

When we finally got there, the doorbell still made the same chime I’d gotten used to. 

Every year, he insists that we visit them for at least the holidays. They don’t live far, but Kuroo is a natural-born worry-bug (though he hides it well). We visit his family for Christmas, then before New Year, I leave early and go visit my parents separately. Though, this year I don't think I’ll be able to see them in person, which sucks because they were very excited to see how big the baby was getting.

  
  


_ “Tetsu-chan! Kenma-chan! Welcome, come in, come in!” _

  
  


Kuroo’s mother died a few years after we met, some lung disease I can’t pronounce. I don’t remember much of her except for a few kind smiles and constant reminders for Kuro to stop picking at his scabs.

  
  


_ “Dad! Man, I’ve missed you. We really should call more often.” _

  
  


For a while, Kuro’s family consisted of only his father and grandparents, but around when we started college his dad met another woman. She’s very beautiful and kind.

  
  


_ “We really should, and why are you still standing outside? Come in, it’s freezing! Hana is making dinner.” _

  
  


At first, Kuro was skeptical about her, but she turned out to be a good honest person.

We came in and sat around the coffee table.

Kuroo keeps at the conversation with his father. Hana seemed to take interest in me, asking me questions regarding my pregnancy and how it’s been.

_ “How far along are you? Six months?” _

_ “About.” _

_ “Wow. Was it rough? The morning sickness I mean.” _

_ “Kinda, the smell of fish made me throw up.” _

_ “Oh, well are you okay now? We’re having grilled mackerel..” _

_ “Just nothing raw.” _

__

_ “Of course! Do you know the gender of the baby yet?” _

__

_ “No.” _

__

The talk of the baby never failed to get Tetsuro’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things 1) ty for your patience, even if this isnt really a chapter 2)literally wouldnt be possible without my beta reader tysm!! 
> 
> actually one last thing, much like i did w the second chapter this one isnt finished, so b/c im such a slow writer ill update it bit by bit and uh sorry for that just hope u enjoy what i have to offer

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Have a lovely day! :D


End file.
